Unknown
by Lector Dominion
Summary: When Harry died, he didn't know what to expect. Uncaring and broken, he just continued surviving while being cared by Death. He expected that he would live his life like that. He didn't count on being noticed by nosy Shinigamis and being dragged into their world, with a time traveler hot on his heels having a mission of his own. Pay attention to the WARNINGS inside!
1. Chapter 01: The Master of Death

**Summary:** When Harry died, he didn't know what to expect. Uncaring and broken, he just continued surviving while being cared by Death. He expected that he would live his life like that. He didn't count on being noticed by a nosy captain Shinigami and being dragged into their world.

 **Disclaimer:** This would be the only disclaimer I'll put. I do not own both series. Plot's mine, I changed it from my previous one. Crossover Harry Potter and Bleach.

 **Warning:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Might be Gen though it could turn into Slash, still unsure. Powerful!Harry. MODHarry.

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **01:**

It was strangely... peaceful, the way Harry woke up after he died.

Because he is dead, he knew at least that much the moment his eyes opened slowly, body thrumming peacefully, and not an ounce of pain on his body.

It was so different from the way he was moments before he managed to kill Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters, with him of course along for the ride that he just basked in the rare moment he acquired peace.

He didn't know how long he had been in Voldemort's headquarters being tortured, played with and forced to be in the presence of the enemy without the presence of the thing that has always been with him from the start. He was cut off from his very own magic, sealed with the use of enchanted collar around his neck, the _soul_ of every witch and wizards for a very long time that he couldn't even _feel_ it. For a wizard like him, who was so in tuned with magic that he could even feel and see it around him, it was painful. To the degree that it felt like his soul was being tortured and at the same time felt incomplete, empty.

It only added to his suffering.

With that, it was really no wonder that it exploded from his body in a messy, angry and violent way when Voldemort finally got tired of playing with him and decided to take all of his magic in a ritual and take it for himself. It was his mistake to think that magic - something so unpredictable no matter how much study the Department of Mysteries did to understand it - being sealed for a long time wouldn't have any negative reaction when released.

And it happened in a ritual saturated with the gathered raw magic in the air.

For a supposed genius, he was dumb. Or maybe too self-absorbed and arrogant that he thought he wouldn't be wrong. Or it could also be that he believed in his own power and superiority that he didn't thought he would die from a magical backlash if he did thought about it.

It was useless to think about it now though, because he's dead along with every one of his own Death Eaters.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

No exceptions.

He finally sat up and looked around him, finally noticing that he was lying down on the grass filled with wild flowers, the wind fresh on his sense of smell.

He wondered why he was there. Was this heaven? Hell? Purgatory? He wasn't quite sure. He thought he would be greeted by his... family by now. By his mom and dad or Sirius and Remus. Perhaps even Ron, Luna and Neville? They're the only people he looked forward to seeing. They were the only ones who had been with him no matter what, even if Ron did stray sometimes. Though he knew that the feelings he has for them weren't quite that strong and intense anymore.

He was already broken. He knew that much already.

Not that he minded much, even not seeing his family. At the moment anyway.

He didn't care that much anymore.

 **"Master..."**

A... being suddenly materialized a few steps in front of him. He was hesitant to name it as something as he didn't quite know what it was. His form changes every few seconds and it was a little disturbing to see the... being change from a little, innocent-looking kid to a seductive woman up to an old man. It varies really, and even though it is disturbing, it's also fascinating to watch.

He tilted his head to look at the being, not bothering to move or even stand up. He just sat there and watched as the being moved slowly towards him and also sat down right there in front of him with a fluid motion.

It was curious how he didn't even feel anything from the other. It was like a void...

 **"Master..."** now, it's voice sounded even as his form varies once again until he finally settles into a male figure with a black robe wrapped around him with the hold resting on his back. He didn't put it up so he could clearly see his face.

The being looked at him without an expression. It made him curious.

Harry didn't know how or why but he suddenly knew who the being was in front of him.

"Death," he stated plainly. He heard how his voice sounded dull, empty but he didn't care. It was something he knew already and accepted. You can't get away from torture without any effects.

There was silence between them, no one starting to converse. The quietness wasn't in any way uncomfortable, nor was it comfortable.

It just _was._

 **"Do you have any questions Master?"**

He didn't, not really. At least at first. But now that he thought about it, there were some that he wanted answers to, no matter that he wouldn't even care if his questions would be answered or not.

"Where are they?" he didn't have to elaborate that question, he knew instinctively that Death understood and had already anticipated the question.

 **"All magicals turns into Reishi the moment they die Master,"**

"Why?" he asked curiously, though he didn't have the vaguest idea of what a 'Reishi' was.

 **"A magical's soul is the purest soul in all of Earth's occupants, no matter how corrupt they are while they lived. It is the reason why they have magic when they are born. To help maintain balance in all worlds, when a magical dies, their soul immediately dissolves into Reishi. They wouldn't be a part of the Reincarnation cycle as their souls were always a Reishi. It just formed and turned into a potential soul and suddenly attaches to a human vessel that is still just a fetus compatible to it,"**

He quieted down, not knowing what to feel about that. By Death's explanation, it seemed like there would be no family that would greet him just like he had always envisioned when he finally died. "Why is it like that?"

 **"It's just how it is Master. You could compare Magicals to a... container and multiplier of sort. They help enrich the Reishi when they die,"**

Harry stared at Death for a minute before questioning again. He didn't have anything to do after all.

He was also still contemplating on what to feel about not having a family with him anymore, though it was curious how he managed to summon his parents using the Resurrection stone moments before he was captured by Voldemort's forces.

"What is a 'reishi'?"

 **"Reishi is the energy around, the spirit particles needed by everyone, even in the mortal world. It is especially essential to souls. You could compare it to oxygen,"**

"Why am I not a reishi then?"

 **"You are my Master,"** was the only reply he got. He got it, sort of.

"Voldemort?" this time, he clearly saw the sneer on the being's face. He could also see the unbridled fury and homicidal rage on Death's eyes.

 **"He is enjoying his stay in Hell. I put all seven pieces of his soul in just arms' reach of each other while they are being tortured. He will serve seven times the punishment sentenced on him and he should feel seven times the pain inflicted upon him as I connected the seven fragmented souls to each other,"**

His eyebrow raised on his own and he looked at Death fully. "I thought all magicals become Reishi?"

 **"You should know by now Master, I hold the entire worlds in my hands. I simply prevented his soul from dissolving. He will pay for everything he did to you,"**

Master.

That word had been said multiple times towards him already and he had tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. That's just something he couldn't understand.

It also distracted him from questioning further more on the topic he had raised.

"How did I become your Master?"

 **"You own the Deathly Hollows Master. You faced me without fear. You embraced me like we are friends. You don't seek to use me. More importantly, I chose you,"**

Something happened when Death said those words and he suddenly felt something within him. It was like a click.

He suddenly felt complete.

Wonder. It was what he was feeling at the moment.

He felt his magic sing within him, dancing in delight when they finally connected with each other. His lips involuntarily twitched in what he could pass as a smile when his magic felt like an eager child and an affectionate kitten, wanting to bask in its parent's presence.

There was also something else. Something... darker and at the same time lighter than anything he felt settle within him. His magic felt delighted and he felt whole more than he ever had before.

His gaze zeroed in on Death and even though he suddenly had many other questions that he absolutely need answers to, he didn't speak them.

He just gave Death a small, barely there really, but still genuine smile.

"Thank you," he breathed out.

 **"You're welcome Master,"**

 **. . . . .**

In hindsight, he should have learned more about what was happening before he let Death go. For one, he still didn't know where he is, nor the reason why he is there. He should have become a reishi than continue existing.

It was probably peaceful being a reishi than a soul.

Being aware.

Surviving once again.

He sighed as he patted his flat stomach. He hadn't eaten for days already and it was only because he was used to it that he hadn't keeled over and died from hunger. Hi magic was also sustaining him so he'd still have the nutrients he would need even if it wasn't that much.

It was also only because of his magic that he hadn't been touched by anyone else.

He knew he was rather fetching to look at. Petite and lithe body with a little muscle, curly nest of hair that looked silky smooth even when he hadn't been taking care of it, pale and smooth skin despite the numerous scars decorating his body that didn't disappear even when his wounds had been healed, lips plump and eyes rather unique with the emerald shade of it that was only obscured by black rimmed eyeglasses that Death gave him before going away. It was no wonder the men who saw him were leering at him or even forced him onto their company.

Voldemort made sure that he would look pretty despite being tortured. He was his plaything after all, in every sense of the word. He didn't know why Voldemort even bothered enhancing his natural features, probably as compensation for his scaly and sickly-looking appearance.

His magic is very protective of him and he allowed it to do as it pleases as long as it would listen to him when he says or want something. He already predicted that his magic would react whenever he would be in danger rather violently.

It has something to do with not being in contact with each other for a long time. His magic is sentient and is connected to him so it's quite in tune with whatever was happening around him.

He was in a cave that he found in one of the places he had visited when Death materialized in front of him.

 **"Master,"**

"Death,"

Silence.

 **"You can call me anytime you want Master. I would always answer you,"**

Harry sighed at that before borrowing onto the thick cloak Death also handed to him before he went away. He didn't look at the entity as he already knew what Death was thinking about.

With the way his mouth turned down and his eyes glinted as he looked at him, Death was a little displeased.

"I didn't need to," he heard a sigh before he felt arms around him, holding him firmly yet gently before putting him on the now soft floor with his head on Death's lap. He didn't flinch or even tensed up at the contact like he normally had with others. He had avoided having skin-to-skin contact with anyone after all. But with Death, all of his involuntary reaction were gone. He just felt at ease with him.

 **"You have to take care of yourself** **Master,"** he didn't answer that. Death just sighed again before he spoke again. **"Do you have questions Master?"**

Harry didn't bother asking how the being knew that. He thinks that Death knows it all.

"Where am I?"

 **"You are in Soul Society, where souls usually resides before they die once again and judged if they are worthy of being reincarnated again. Currently, you are in Rokungai, in district 70,"**

"Like a Country or City?" at Death's nod, he closed his eyes and questioned again. "Where is the capital of Soul Society?"

 **"In the center of Soul Society is the Seiretei. It's where Shinigami usually resides,"**

Harry opened his eyes at that and stared at Death. "Shinigami?"

 _I thought there is only a single Death?_

Death's lips quirked up in amusement before he answered. **"The Shinigami's are the souls whose spiritual power or Reiryoku are particularly strong for a single soul. They enforce balance in all realms,"**

"I thought that's your job?"

 **"Shinigami's are like agents of mine Master. They answer to the Soul King while he answers to me,"**

"Soul King?"

 **"He is my representative. He is the recognized leading authority in all Realms and he works for me,"**

He closed his eyes once again and relaxed in his position.

"What is the... energy that settled within me?" He is uncertain what to call that something. He didn't think 'energy' is the right word.

 **"That would be your Reiryoku unsealed,"**

Once again, Harry's eyes opened and he looked at Death in the eye intently.

"What do you mean Death?" he asked quietly. Death started running his hands on his hair like he was comforting him. He admit that he feels agitated at the moment.

 **"You always had the potential to be a Shinigami Master, more than everyone in the magicals. When you became my Master, you are already exempted from your fate as a Reishi. You would become a complete soul. Now that you are one, that potential is realized by having an avatar that would serve as your Zanpaktou or Soul Weapon when you finally know its name and materialize,"**

He didn't speak. He didn't know what his reaction should be.

 **"You do not have to worry Master. If you didn't want to be a Shinigami then you won't be. It's your choice,"** Harry felt himself relax at that and it was only at that moment that he realized that he was tight with tension the minute Shinigami was spoken.

"How is… reiryoku used?" he asked curiously.

" **You use it just like how you use your magic, but it's more raw and hard to control. When you use your reiryoku though, it's called reiatsu,"** Death said gently.

"Huh," was all he said and he closed his eyes. Another term was thrown on him and if it had been before he was broken, he would have been annoyed at the different terms that to him all sounded the same but now, he didn't care.

 _Whatever floats their boat I guess,_ he thought.

There was silence again and he was almost on the verge of sleep at the lulling way Death stroked his head along with the peacefulness he was currently feeling. It was an effective way of making him sleep. He was just about to drift off completely when he asked what he thought would be his final question.

"Are all my family a reishi?"

Death didn't answer though. He just continued petting his hair comfortably.

He dozed off completely at that.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Alright, I'll be posting the first chapter of my future works. Just to let you know about them. This is the first one. Sorry for those who expects me to update immediately because that won't happen for a while. No b*tching. Do you know how hard it is to write and be in the real world? If you do, then good. I won't have to explain then.

Don't worry, once RL drama finishes and we are stable, I'll update…

Btw, what do you think of this? I actually wanted feedback coz, as you can see, this is my first ever HPxBleach crossover…

Comment?


	2. Chapter 02: The Stranger

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. MOD!Harry. Time Travel (you'll see how and why). **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **02:**

Harry was greeted by the sight of glowing, twinkling crystals on the ceiling.

He blinked at that before he slowly sat up and looked around. _Was I moved to another location sometime in my sleep?_ He asked to himself. Death wasn't there with him anymore when he looked for the entity. That wasn't the only thing he noticed though at his curious glance. He saw that the he was still in the cave he had been before.

Except that the place looked like it was now fit to be called home than before when he initially claimed the place as his. It looked more spacious than before. The uneven ground before now looked like smooth floor. It was like someone cemented the ground to make it even. He had what looked like a stone trunk just at the right-end corner that he thought might contain some clothes. On its left-end was a tall, rectangular shape stone that made him think it was a bathroom.

There was also a stone round table and four round chair with it that looked like it was naturally stuck on the floor a few steps away from the opening of the cave that now looked like it has a stone door.

He looked at the place where he is sitting and saw that he was lying in what he knew as futon with a pillow and blanket. Lastly, he looked above as he was curious about that glowing thing he had seen when he first woke up.

It was really crystals like he had initially thought. Clear crystals that had trapped lights inside that made him think of glowing pixies. There was something inside him though that instinctively knows the lights trapped there were spirit particles.

A reishi.

He licked his lips at that and dropped his gaze to his still blanket-covered legs. He didn't want to contemplate about the reishi trapped there.

He couldn't.

He was jerked out of his thought when he heard a deep rumble from inside his stomach, telling him that he really needed to eat now. He sighed and ignored his growling stomach before he finally stood up and fixed his futon. He then explored the now renovated cave he claimed as his new home.

Nothing extravagant was there. Everything looked like a stone molded into something. Harry knew Death was the one who did all this. He remembered the frown on the entity's face when he found him inside the small cave.

He shook his head at that. Really, Death is like an overbearing, overprotective mother. Only dangerous, more dangerous than any mothers he knew.

He walked towards the stone table to look at it but was instead intrigued when he saw what looked like a complicated rune drawn on it. He caressed it with his hand but immediately snatched it back when he felt a small amount of his magic being sucked.

Only a second later, there was food on his table.

Harry blinked, looked at the food again and sighed in fond exasperation, a small smile settling on his lips. It was kind of unusual for him already, smiling. He hadn't done that for what seemed like a very long time. But it seemed appropriate now.

It was what he was feeling right now, no matter how strange it is.

Really. Death can be such a worrywart.

 **. . . . .**

Time passed by and Harry didn't venture out of his cave home, not even once Death visited multiple times and had kept him company simply because he refused to go out and socialize. Not that Death demanded it of him. He just sort of suggested and he refused. Then Death didn't mention it ever again.

Simple as that.

He did found it strange though to see how Death himself – as was the gender the entity was prone to showing him even though he knew Death could have many forms – was the one telling him to socialize when he never do it himself. Even if he only did mention it once.

When he mentioned it to him, he answered in his usual stoic voice.

" **You need it,"**

"Why don't you socialize then?" Death had looked at him for a while before speaking.

" **I am Death, Master. I don't socialize with humans,"**

"I didn't mean humans. There are others like you out there, right?" he asked curiously, voice still a little raspy because let's face it, the only one he ever talked to was Death. Though the entity had always tried to come to him, it wasn't daily. For some reason, Death has become busy nowadays. Not that he bothered to question because honestly, Death's business is his own.

He might be Death's master, but he wasn't his keeper. He also wasn't that keen on exercising his rights as his master. That would mean he has accepted living, and that isn't true at all.

He didn't know how long he stayed in his house cave and he found that he really didn't care enough to know. He did know that he has been there for a very long time though, if only because he got more and more relax around Death. He was getting talkative and opening a little at him. He didn't bother stopping himself though because he was certain that he would only ever be like that with Death. He was already familiar with him and he was the only one he had been seeing for what felt like a very, very long time.

He did say he never ventured out of his cave. Not even once. All his needs were being delivered by Death even though he didn't ask for them.

Who knew Death could be such a worrywart?

When he asked those words, Death froze and his form was suddenly flickering in different bodies just like the first time he had seen him before the features of a human melted away.

He was greeted by a, what looked like a human male, though there was something in his features that screamed otherworldly beings.

He was taller than him, though it looked like he was only that tall because his legs looked like they were stretching. He wore an overall black attire that seemed to be molding on the surface of his body. He was paler than anything he had ever seen but still looked healthy than the sickly one he expected. His eyes were entirely black and had a long, inky black hair that he tied in a high ponytail and the end looking like a shadow as it moved. His lips looked like the curious mix of luscious red and dark purple. His body was also shrouded in shadows that seemed to be moving all around his body. He looked attractive despite the obvious signs of death around him.

Stunning and deadly.

Expected yet unexpected.

He was sure that he had just seen the true form of Death.

But then the image vanished right before his eyes and turned back to the original hooded man he had associated as Death's form when around him and he had to blink rapidly to get over the sight.

" **They are not worth our time Master,"** Death said. Harry had to take a few minutes of silence before he managed to understand what he had said.

Then felt the strangest urge to snort.

That just now means: 'I don't want to socialize' in Death's language.

He wondered what the other entities were like to gather that… unsettled reaction from Death. If there were other entities like Death out there.

He got the feeling that there are, and Death wasn't that fond of them.

 **. . . . .**

Harry had always been alone. If you want to count the reishi's presence inside his house cave as also a person – reishi was supposed to be the magical people after all – then he's not. But for Harry, he has always been alone.

Death comes, but never that frequently. He also comes inside his home using his shadows gathering until he arrives.

Not that the stone door opens.

He wondered how someone could even do that when he knew perfectly well that Death made his door heavy with his own magic.

He continued just sitting on his bed but watched as that unknown person came inside and then closed it again with his own bare hand – because it was obvious with his built, even if he did look lean at distance that the unknown person was a male. He looked like it took little effort to do that. The man was silent when he rested his head on his door before he finally turned around and walked a few steps inside.

Then promptly stopped seeing the room. He looked around for a second before finally seeing him sitting on his futon bed.

"You're Harry?"

He didn't speak, because he is still getting over the fact that the unknown person, who came inside his home without warning and opened his door like it weighed paper instead of heavy, enchanted stone has an orange hair.

An honest to Death's orange hair.

How is that even possible? Unless the man was a secret metamorphagus or uses a glamour, in which he knew perfectly that he isn't simply because magicals turns into reishi, then that shouldn't be possible.

 _Maybe he dyed his hair,_ he mused while still staring at the man. _But we are in Soul Society. This place is for souls, so the man must be a soul._ He stared at the man speculatively. _How did he dye his hair as a soul?_

He suddenly got the urge to dye his hair green, and he didn't even know why. _Strange._

Someone suddenly touched him on the shoulder and he involuntarily flinched. The touch wasn't hard or painful but he couldn't help his reaction. His eyes went wide and an irrational shot of fear ran through him, his sight looking blurry and his chest tight for some reason. The touch was suddenly gone from him and he heard a distant bang. Not that he paid attention to it seeing as he suddenly couldn't breathe.

 _Am I going to turn into reishi?_ He thought dizzily.

He suddenly felt someone – _comfort… Death?_ – scooping him and holding him, firm and comfortable.

" **Master, please calm down. You are only hyperventilating,"**

How am I supposed to do that? Harry asked inside his mind, though his panic ceases just a little bit. Hyperventilation. He knew that term, though he hadn't felt that – ever – in his entire existence.

" **Please follow my breathing. Inhale… exhale… repeat it master, slowly,"**

He followed the instructions he heard, along with others Death said. He continued it until Hispanic completely ceased and his breathing finally returned to normal.

"… **told you not to spook my master,"** Death's voice was soft, but it held a dangerous edge to it and his house cave felt like it was quivering.

"I didn't know touch triggers him," a quiet yet a little rough voice said. He opened his eyes and saw that the orange haired man was leaning on his stone wall looking like he was thrown roughly.

Harry knew that they were talking about him, especially with his panic attack. The man looked apologetic and concerned. He looked like he was wary to even come close to them. He found that odd as he wasn't holding a grudge against that. It was his own reflexive reaction since he hadn't been touched by another person other than Death for a very long time. He didn't want Death to be angry with the man so he spoke.

"How did you dye your hair?" he asked curiously.

He so wanted to ask that question ever since he saw that intriguing hair. He wanted to try dying his.

Death and the man stared at him.

He stared back.

 **. . . . .**

Death's master was odd.

Ichigo looked at his left and watched Death's master sleep just like any other normal teen. The only difference was he looked calm and innocent.

Everything about the teen was odd, and contradictory.

He looked like a teen, petite and beautiful than any other people he had seen, both male and female, human or soul. He was pale and shorter than even some other females and looked like he would be able to be carried by the wind.

Despite all these disarming physical traits, along with his plain, boring, foreign name Harry with the 'Y' as the last letter of his name, he was Death's master.

The only thing that really made him think that what he knew and seeing was the truth was Harry's eyes.

Unique luminous green eyes that put any gem to shame that even with that black rimmed glasses on his eyes, it didn't obscure the brilliance of it, at least not completely.

It also glowed in a rather ominous green when he was thrown hard towards the walls and held there by an invisible force. He was only let down roughly when Death, in a male form opposed to that skeletal being that he had seen before, came and helped the teen to stop his panic attack.

He really hadn't known touch could trigger it. Death neglected to inform it. Might be the reason why he was still alive and here in this time instead of back in his own and killed.

Ichigo sighed and stared above the ceiling that had those curious crystals that had reishi trapped in them.

A second chance. Another chance of getting everything right.

At first he was dumbfounded to find himself way back into the past, probably at least by a century, or more. He wasn't quite sure what to do then. His plan was to start everything before it happened, but he thought he'd be deposited right when he first became a substitute Shinigami by absorbing Rukia's powers. He shouldn't have assumed.

It was no wonder Death said to be prepared. What should he do now?

 _Maybe I should observe Aizen's movement at the moment, expose him a little early or something…_

' _Are you sure about that Ichigo? Aizen is a respected member of the Gotei 13 at this time. They wouldn't believe it,_ ' Zangetsu said.

 _ **King, just pound him into dust.**_

Ichigo snorted at what his Hollow just said.

 _Why am I not surprised?_

' _Just observe Aizen for now Ichigo. Don't do anything else at the moment. You're going to be here for a very long time. Why don't you heed what Death said?'_

Ichigo sighed again. Right, Death's master. Keep him company and protect. As if Harry needed protecting when he is Death's master.

 _He did look like he need protecting,_ he thought. Speaking of harry, he still can't get over what little Death shared about his master.

Harry apparently has another source of energy within him aside from Reiryoku – which he was sure was what he had experienced when the teen was having his panic attack – and that he never went out of his cave after he made it his home.

Never. Not even open those heavy looking stone door of his. He was sure he managed to open it with no difficulty because Death wanted him to enter. Otherwise he wouldn't have moved it even using his reiatsu. There was just some sort of… energy there that made him feel like his reiryoku was both afraid and in awe of it.

Weird considering it was the first time he even felt an emotion on his reiryoku. He didn't know that was possible.

How could he even suppress his curiosity? He wondered to himself.

 _ **KING!**_

Ichigo jerked out of his thoughts when Shiro suddenly bellowed gleefully.

 _Don't shout! Dammit Shiro!_

His hollow ignored him and continued speaking once he paid attention to him.

 _ **Have the Master kill Aizen!**_

He felt Zangetsu smack Shiro with the holder of his sword.

 _ **OW!**_

' _Don't be obtuse Shiro. Harry is Death's master. No one can order him to do something. If someone does and Harry gets angry, Death will erase that person's existence.'_

 _ **...He doesn't look like he care about anything right now.**_

He could feel Zangetsu shaking his head at what Shiro said. He decided to just speak to his stubborn hollow.

 _He might not look like he care now, but Death does. I think he always looks after Harry. If someone thinks he can control him, Death would kill that person._

Shiro finally shut up and even though he felt his hollow wanted to say something else, he was happy that he didn't.

"Ichigo," said man once again jerked out of his thought and turned to the direction where he heard the voice.

He saw Harry's unobstructed green eyes staring at him. He felt himself freeze.

"Harry-san,"

"Sleep,"

Ichigo felt himself follow the words without even thinking about it.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I decided that I am incapable of leaving this story alone until I have more chapters – like ten – so I decided to post this immediately after I finish writing this.

RL drama tapered a little so I'm fine. Btw, I haven't followed recent releases of Bleach and I don't want to. At the moment anyway. Just accept what I put here cause, as you can see, I am deviating from canon Bleach.

So happy you like this crossover. Remember the note above, slow update. Don't expect me to do it immediately. I may update on February though (no given date). Cross fingers.

Give love guys.

 **P.S.**

Love, love, love, love the reviews! I keep rereading them so I could motivate myself to write.

 **Review again!**


	3. Chapter 03: The Visit

**Note:** Unedited. No beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Time Travel. MODHarry. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **03:**

After that eventful meeting with Death's master, Ichigo continued staying by Harry's side. It was something Death had specified after all. Some sort of payment for letting him go back to the past. For another chance of starting everything. Over time though, the obligation he had felt at only looking after Harry became genuine care.

It wasn't hard feeling for Harry. He looked so… broken, so uncaring of his own self. He doesn't even care about his basic needs. He found out later on that Harry has a strong, unsealed yet untapped and unused reiryoku simply because of the fact that he needed to eat. As far as he knew and observed – whether here in the past or before when he was still residing in the future, torn world – souls with high amounts of reiryoku gets generally hungry as opposed to those who were completely normal, as a soul anyway. It has something to do with the fact that reiryoku is an energy that ran all over a soul's body, making that soul react naturally the same way as humans.

They get hungry. They get sick.

Even someone who has a small reiryoku and wouldn't be able to unlock their potential feels the same way, because of this energy.

Harry has an unusually high levels of reiryoku. He hadn't noticed how it was encompassing the cave the first time he came was because he also had an abnormally large reserves that he didn't bother masking at first.

When he did, the power levels were overwhelming, especially with the unique… tinge it had in the air. Seductively dark yet refreshingly light. It was confusing and added to the contradictory that was Death's master.

More importantly, it was addicting.

Harry was adept at controlling his reiryoku now than before, even if he had no intention of using it as far as he could tell. He was even more adept at stamping out his aura than him when he was the one who taught him how. That wasn't important for him though because he was just happy Harry had finally agreed to let him teach at least that.

As much as Harry was Death's master, he was someone who doesn't care about himself. He didn't want Harry gaining attention from people with dubious intentions. With his apathetic view on himself, that's dangerous. Besides, Harry didn't want attention right? He was just helping him achieve that.

None of those facts mattered much though in the face of Harry's continued lack of care in himself. It was always the source of his frustration and worry. He managed to make Harry eat three meals a day, each time making him finish the pathetically small amount of food he had on his plate and increasing them once he saw that Harry was coping with eating it all.

But that's as far as he managed to make him do, and that alone was something that Harry didn't even fight so it wasn't hard to get him to follow.

He talks to him, not much but still enough to make him finally open those mouth of his. He was stubborn and reticent and just… doesn't care about anything. It took what felt like years to get him to talk comfortably with him.

He didn't usually like to talk much, but he had to. If only to get Harry to talk.

He also found out that what he had previously thought as an exaggeration was actually true. Death really did tell the truth. Harry never gets out of his home cave.

Never.

All his needs were provided by either the 'runes' Death carved on the surface of Harry's stone furniture that only needed a small amount of his reiatsu or Harry's brand of unique-yet-separate-from-reiryoku energy to activate or Death himself comes and delivers them, such as his clothes.

Now that he was there, Death assigned the task to him so he could apparently focus on his job – he didn't bother questioning that one. He was Death after all – and looking after his master even with him there.

He tried persuading Harry to go outside, told him the he would accompany him when he had to go out or felt the need to walk out of the cave, at least even just stand at the edge of his stone door and look out. District 70 might not be much, but at least Harry gets to see other sights than his stone cave house.

He refused. When he persisted, Harry didn't speak to him for what felt like months. He didn't even acknowledge him, which was really disconcerting. He had gotten used to Harry's quiet demeanor and his odd and random questions coming out of nowhere.

He was rather glad that episode was over. He also didn't brought that topic up. He figured Harry wasn't ready yet, even after all the years he had been in this cave, just like Death implied.

At least he didn't freak or flinched out about his touch anymore. Apparently, his touch and reiryoku signature was already 'imprinted' on Harry so he knew that it was him doing the touching, and he trust him not to do anything harmful to him.

He found himself striving hard to not to destroy that trust.

Harry might be Death's master, but he was a broken, human soul. Someone who genuinely didn't think his life was worth anything. Someone who was worse than the war-torn friends he had back home. Someone who needed protecting even if he already have Death behind him to do it.

Harry needed someone to help him. He needed an anchor to keep on living, and he found that Death just isn't enough to do that. Since he found himself genuinely caring for the broken teen and already considers him as his younger brother, his only family in this time, someone who badly needed him more than even his own blood sisters, he decided that he would be the person to do just that.

He would be Harry's anchor, and he would do everything to help him recover.

Even if only a little.

 **. . . . .**

Harry was lying down on his bed, staring at the crystals that looked naturally pinned on the ceiling of his house cave. He was the only one inside right at that moment because Ichigo suddenly felt the need to wander out.

He didn't begrudge him that because, aside from him who already was used to his ways, Ichigo wasn't like him. He got the impression that Ichigo is someone who valued freedom, like he once had. He didn't like being confined in one place. A walk outside wasn't harmful. Ichigo could protect himself should the need arise anyway.

At the moment, he felt an overwhelming curiosity about those reishi's. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that they were important somehow.

 _This must be one of Death's scheme,_ he thought. He has always felt curious about those the first time he had seen it all those years ago. He just didn't want to know what it was, or what it meant. If it even meant anything.

Now, he felt like he needed it. He needed to _know._

"Death,"

There was a moment of stillness before a gathering shadow came beside him and Death emerged.

" **Master,"** Death greeted. He didn't look at him and just continued staring at those really curious crystals. He just couldn't keep his eyes off them. **"I didn't think you'd ever call,"** the entity's voice was unusually tinged with surprise yet pleased tone.

It was true. For the long years he had stayed in his house cave, he never once called Death. The entity was always the one who comes to him voluntarily.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked. He didn't want the entity to feel like he need to follow his words.

" **No Master. I am happy you called for me,"** Death answered decisively. There was a few moments of silence after that before Harry finally spoke.

"Why are those reishi here?"

Pause.

 **"… To give light,"**

A sigh.

"Death," there was warning and weariness in his voice and unknown to him, it made Death felt something akin to hope swelling inside his chest. It seemed like his decision to send young Ichigo to care for his Master was correct. His master was already starting to feel even more emotions than before. It was progress.

Good thing he decided to bring his master a few hundreds of centuries in the past after the time he had died. He was busy enough right now with the little Shinigami who deemed itself as God. Aizen was full of potential. It was too bad he decided to destroy everything.

Before, he wouldn't have cared. But now that he had his Master to care for, his apathy wasn't needed.

 **"They are the core essence I took from the reishi of the magical people you wanted to see Master,"** Death finally answered. Perhaps it's time to tell his Master about them.

Harry's eyes went wide.

 **. . . . .**

It was a risk, Ichigo knew that. But he had to know. He just had to see if all his friends was okay, even if it would be painful to see their faces unmarred by the terrible war that would happen in the future.

It wasn't hard slipping inside Seiretei, at least for him. He just completely suppressed his reiryoku – which was admittedly what made it somewhat difficult because suppressing his power always takes a long time – so they wouldn't feel anything from him, then he went. He knew everything about Seiretei after all, even if many things were different here and in the future.

He also made sure that no one would see him. He wasn't ready for anyone to see him, not yet.

He saw everyone there, carefree and happy. Even the old man looked more relax here than the future. It was painful seeing them like that. He kept seeing their face right before they died in front of him. Brutal, violent and no mercy. But despite this, it also made him happy.

His resolve to make everything better became even stronger than before.

He slipped out after that, racing away from Seiretei before stopping completely in District 2. It took him a couple of second to start walking away in a slow pace at the moment, mind in turmoil as he walked out of there, his reiryoku unconsciously leaking out of his control.

He never noticed someone seeing - or more like gawking at him - him before he turned around a corner and sped up again.

 **. . . . .**

"Mom? Dad?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was resolved in not seeing any of his family since he came in this strange after life. He firmly believed that there was nothing of them he would be able to see again that he never even questioned about how he was able to see his parents using the resurrection stone moments before he surrendered himself to Voldemort in the first place.

 _" Oh Harry,"_ his mom said, tears flowing down her cheeks as she spoke. Her voice sounded far away and accompanied by an echo, much like how ghosts are. At least as far as he could remember on the ghosts that haunted Hogwarts. It has been a long time since his time there.

His mom slowly came closer to him and looked like she was about to hug him. Strangely enough, he was afraid. Not at her touch – he didn't think he would ever be afraid of their touch at all – but at the very real possibility that, like ghosts, she would pass through him. The he wouldn't be able to touch her.

But she didn't. Her hands held him gently, warm and comforting that was alike yet so different from Death's touch. It made his eyes watery, his breath to hitch and his body to tremble.

He didn't pull away though. He just continued staring at his mother who was there, right in front of him. Her tears fell even more and she hugged him closely, tight yet gentle, as if she thought he would disappear like if she let go even for a second.

He stared at his father behind his mother's ghostly form – who also looked like his mother along with a few of his grinning friends there – with his eyes wide. His father gave him a small, tremulous smile.

 _" Harry,"_

He felt his hands holding his mother's strangely solid body tightly, uncaring about the possibility that she might get hurt at his strong hold. She just held him even tighter.

Then suddenly, he found himself crying, sobbing with grief, anguish, betrayal and a number of other negative feelings that he had buried inside him and festered for a very long time. He didn't care that his voice raised as he wailed, releasing all his pent up emotions. His mother in turn held him tight.

He didn't stop for a very long time.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Rare treat guys. Got the promised February update here right now. Can't believe I managed to finish this chapter in January. Like I said, I usually update a lot slooower. I'm in rare form right now. Hopefully, this will last. Next update will probably be in February or March. I'm not quite sure though. I am writing chapter 04 as I post this anyway so... cross fingers.

 **GUYS! REVIEW!** Really, really love reading them... can't stop looking back on them and grinning like a loon. You're all brilliant for putting up with the possibility of waiting a long time for the next update!

lots of kisses from me!


	4. Chapter 04: Awareness

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Time Travel. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. **Slow update.** Read additional notes below.

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **04:**

Ichigo was taken completely aback when he return to the cave he now also considered as his home along with the usually downtrodden teen he thinks as his brother who needed protecting, and saw how much Harry's face changed from before he left to the time he returned.

As far as he knows, he had only been gone for a week. How could, in that short amount of time, Harry change so much when he had been inside that cave for literally centuries?

At least according to Death and he believed him. It's not as if Death had ever lied to him. What purpose would he have for lying to him about that anyway?

Not to say that Harry has been grinning widely, or bouncing in his step, or even went outside the cave because he hadn't done those things. Not yet. Not that he could picture him doing those things. Even if he did though, that wasn't that change that would stop him from his tracks because those could be faked anytime.

It was in the lightness in his eyes, the relaxed way his shoulders rested contrast to how it was always unconsciously tensed, the way his usually dull green eyes lit up a little bit and his lips to twitch occasionally into a smile – far more frequently – that managed to give life to his whole being and how he initiated body contact willingly.

Even if that action rarely happened.

Still, it did, and he couldn't help but feel bewildered. It didn't scream fake. It screamed genuine.

Somehow, in the span of one week, Harry became much healthier than in the centuries he had been in the care of Death, and even with him.

It made him surlier than he usually is. He wanted to know what happened to make him look like he managed find some resolve to live.

At first, he took the changes in stride. He just looked out for his brother and tried to think of what could have been one of the greatest factors to make that drastic change in him. Who could have made that much difference in him that even Death and he hadn't succeeded.

But it was no use. He didn't find anything.

Not much anyway.

He still had his melancholy and depressed moments, still forgot to take care of himself – though not that often anymore. He was surprisingly becoming dedicated on not forgetting any of his meals for some strange reason – and still didn't venture outside of their home no matter how much he tried to have him do it.

But he was becoming better now, that's for sure. He's even better now than he was when he first came to him. The changes were subtle and to the eyes of those who hadn't known Harry, hadn't observed him for a very long time now or even talked to him, Harry is the kind of soul who carries so much loneliness in his delicate shoulders. While that was still true, it was not as encompassing and overwhelming as before.

The change was vastly different from then and now.

He wanted to know the reason.

So he asked him when his curiosity finally got the better of him.

"What changed?" Ichigo inwardly winced at his blunt question while they were eating. He had always been someone who bulldozed through something. He might not have that much recklessness as he had before as he couldn't afford to have it in spades anymore, but that bluntness has always been a part of his personality that he couldn't and wouldn't change.

He never even usually feel guilty about it, but he found that when it comes to Harry, his normal reactions were nonexistent.

Not to mention that this slight teen really is Death's Master. He didn't want to anger the entity when he could end his existence with just a snap of his finger, especially when his sole purpose for accepting the offer of returning back in ttime hadn't even started yet.

 _ **He could just easily kill that lunatic King,**_ Ichigo heard his hollow, Shiro, suddenly speak. Zangetsu sighed in exasperation that he could feel deep inside him.

 _You don't want to fight him? That's new,_ Ichigo mused to his darker half. Shiro growled.

 _ **No! I want to pound that smug bastard's face until he's a pile of bloody flesh under me. It's just that, he's Death. He could do it more easily than we could.**_

He was about to answer Shiro that they could handle Aizen without bothering Harry, that this time it would be easy because they already know all of the megalomaniac's insane and grand plans along with his experimentation, that they were only delayed because they need to find proof and give it to the old man so he could be the one to decide what to do and not them, so they wouldn't be hunted down for killing a supposedly respected Captain of Gotei 13 along with his associates and that they only have to watch to make sure everything goes smoothly when he heard a voice cutting in his thoughts.

"Why should I kill this Aizen person?"

Ichigo snapped to look at Harry in shock, eyes going wide in surprise. He felt both Zangetsu and Shiro literally freeze alongside him. He forgot about his initial question before his Hollow distracted him earlier at the look of unconcealed curiosity in Harry's eyes.

 _'Ichigo...'_ Zangetsu said, voice pitched lower in worry.

 _ **King, don't say anything. We will die,**_ Shiro immediately followed through, voice going uncharacteristically wary.

Ichigo heard them, but he couldn't even speak. He was frozen, not only at that but also at the very big question going through his mind that he knew both Zangetsu and Shiro could hear.

 _How did Harry know about that? Did he hear what Shiro just said? And how did he even know the name Aizen? I never said the bastard's face out loud, much less say killing him!_

"Ichigo? Are you going to answer?"

He felt his heart beat fast.

 **. . . . .**

"Guess what I saw a week ago Juu-chan?" Shunsui flopped his body right on the empty chair in front of Juuichirou's desk. The captain took a quick glance at his best friend and became instantly intrigued.

"Why do you have that face?" he asked curiously. Shunsui was currently sporting a curious, confused yet gleeful expression on his face. Such complexities from Shunsui's was enough to make him wary, especially when he saw a glint of mischief in his eyes when he asked.

He was the only one in the office since Kaien had been called by a meeting of their clan. Since he is the Clan Head, he had to attend.

"I saw Kaien-kun's twin!" Shunsui happily said, only after dragging a few more seconds that had him rolling his eyes at the dramatic pause his friend put. At that words though, his eyes went wide, unable to stop himself from reacting.

In all the years he had been Kaien's captain, even before he was still a student in the academy, never once had he seen someone who looked like him that could be his twin.

He didn't even think Kaien has a twin, much less know.

"Kaien doesn't have a twin," he said, his composure returned.

"What if the Shiba's were keeping him?" Shunsui said in a playful tone. Nevertheless, he answered full of seriousness.

"Why would they? Kaien was a prodigy yet they didn't hide him. He has full potential and that brought only prestige to their clan," Kaien was one of the best, that's why he had persuaded him relentlessly about accepting his offered position as Lieutenant in his division. He also has a good heart. He would have been proud to have a twin and wouldn't have hidden him.

Or her.

"Maybe his twin didn't have the potential to be shinigami. Or maybe Kaien-kun's twin was considered defective and was disowned," he said, fingers flicking as if checking a mental list.

"The Shiba clan are different from the other noble clans, you know that. They wouldn't do that to a member of their family," Shunsui just shrugged his shoulders lightly and he sighed. "Is this... twin a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy. Lithe body yet obviously have muscles that suggests he works out and is in shape. And..." his friend paused and gave a wide grin when he waited expectantly.

"Shunsui..." he said in exasperated fondness. He was already used to his friend's dramatic attitude. It doesn't mean that he can't get fed up from time to time. He pouted but at least he finally answered.

"He has orange hair and tanned skin,"

 _Opposite of the Shiba's then,_ he thought to himself. _They usually have dark hair and pale skin._

"That's not my lieutenant's twin then,"

"Juu-chan! They really did look alike! I was struck speechless!"

Juuichirou sighed at Shunsui's whining. _Already a captain yet still acts like a child,_ he thought while he shook his head.

"Alright, I'll ask Kaien," Shunsui cheered and his lips twitched at that. "If you can see this 'twin' again, maybe take him to see Kaien?" he suggested, making his friend's face lit up.

"That's a good suggestion!"

"Kyouraku-taichou!" Suddenly, Shunsui's face paled when his office door opened and Lisa came out looking vaguely homicidal.

"Lisa-chan!" Shunsui exclaimed enthusiastically and he had to stop himself from snorting in amusement at how fast his friend's expression changed.

"You can't leave me with all your paperwork! Not now!"

"Aw! But I'm only resting for a bit,"

"I will not allow you to get away taichou. You're paperwork are now tripled! You didn't touch them for a week! They're all over the floor!" Lisa's voice now rose higher, face completely torn between horrified and pissed.

He winced at that. Paperwork being tripled? That's a nightmare to finish, even with Lisa helping.

Shunsui pouted before sighing. He knew he couldn't afford to leave them for another day. He shuddered remembering all the papers he had to read and sign.

All talk about Kaien's possible twin temporarily left their minds as the 'evilness' of paperwork were discussed.

 **. . . . .**

"Ichigo,"

Said man's eyes blinked rapidly, uncharacteristically nervous at the completely closed off expression on Harry's face. Even his voice was devoid of any emotion. Not a hint could be seen in his body language.

It made him think very carefully of what he would say next. Despite Harry's apparent... brokenness, this fragile teen that looked like he was on the verge of death - which was all kinds of wrong since Harry is already a soul. But then again, souls die to be rebirth so maybe it wasn't strange - was Death's master.

Harry was probably the most important and the most powerful person in the whole universe.

"You don't have to worry about that Harry," he said. Harry gave him a too intense stare, forehead creasing a little bit before it eased up after a couple of seconds and he shrugged, the aura that seemed to thicken in tension inside the cave easing up too.

"Alright," Ichigo heaved a discreet sigh of relief that his two soul companions also followed alongside him.

Death maybe a passive entity at the moment, but he knew that he could be the greatest enemy when his master is concerned.

He didn't want to see that side of him. Not to mention he still has no idea what Harry was capable of individually. One doesn't just become the master of Death just like that,even he knew that.

He then remembered what he had first asked before they were distracted by Harry's terrifying question in return.

"Harry, are you going to tell me?" he asked tentatively, feeling like he had to be careful since that question that had almost made him had a heart attack was still echoing inside his brain.

"About what?"

"... what changed?" Harry looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. His usually dull green eyes brightened and sparkled. The brilliance of his eyes at the moment put any type of gem he had ever seen in his life. It temporarily froze him.

 _He looked full of life with that eyes of his,_ he couldn't help but think fondly. It made him feel warm inside and the worry he always had for the person in front of him that he considered as his brother lightened considerably.

"I met my mom and dad! Though they looked like ghosts, I could still touch them! Mom looked so beautiful and warm and loving and..." here, Harry sighed with a contented smile on his lips. Ichigo didn't speak. He just looked at his little brother - even though he was sure Harry was several centuries older than him - with a small smile.

Harry continued to prattle on about his father and how he had that warm smile and had that hug that apparently made him feel safe, how his uncle Padfoot and Moony - Ichigo wasn't sure if those were real names or just nickname. If they were real names, he feel sorry for them - was also there and were proud of him along with his few friends.

Harry was still rapidly talking about his family when he was suddenly hit with a thought.

It's rare for a person's entire family in the human world to retain their memories when becoming a soul. Those that did though was because their reiryoku has the potential to grow, be unlocked and useful in case they wanted to be shinigami.

How did Harry's entire family and even apparently his friends retain their memory? Where are they? How did they meet when Harry literally never went outside this cave?

There was also something that made him realize that he never even bothered to think about.

Was Harry a human before?

"Wait Harry," said person stopped talking and looked at him curiously, eyes still had that brilliant shade of green. "How did you see them? Meet them? You never went out of here, not even when I forced you,"

Harry's eyes, if that was even possible, brightened up even more.

"They had always been here with me. I just didn't know," Ichigo's forehead creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"They're reishi. All of my kind turns to reishi instead of souls when they die,"

 _All of MY KIND?_ _Reishi?_

"They're in that crystals!" Harry pointed at the imbedded crystals on the ceiling of the cave. He looked up and saw that the lights the trapped reishi inside the crystals are emitting became brighter.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Ichigo!" Harry's eager voice said. He looked at the other in doubt. He was half thinking that Harry had probably gone mad with how long he was cooped up in this cave and half thinking it was probably his coping mechanism.

So it was with shock when he saw the reishi getting brighter before it escaped the crystals and descended on the floor. It then turned into human-like form. Suddenly, there were ghost-like people inside the cave smiling at him in varying degrees of amusement.

" _Hello Ichigo,_ " a beautiful woman greeted him with a warm smile while the rest echoed her greeting. Harry then proceeded to enthusiastically introduce the ghost people that was inside the cave to him. Harry's current attitude was a new and refreshing one, but he couldn't help but be distracted by what he was seeing.

He looked at Harry's wide eyed happy smile and the ghost-like people looking at him with expectation then back again before he shook his head a little.

He shouldn't have been surprised.

This is Harry. Nothing in the teen was ever normal. He already realized that the very first day he had seen him.

Not that he minded.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

HA! Update here for the month of February! I so far like this story more than the others at the moment. I think I'll be updating monthly for this fic, usually in the first week of the month. I hope I'll stick to that.

Sorry if you have to wait for a long time for the next update. I have to write chapters for my other stories too as I was concentrating in this story too much.

Anyway, comment?

 **P.S.**

Who wants to be my "Bleach Wikipedia" that I could go to and ask for info? I don't want to go back to reading the manga and watching the anime. Call me lazy but *shrug*. Anyway, PM me if you're interested. :)


	5. Chapter 05: Realization

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. time travel. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. **Slow update.** Read notes below.

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **05:**

It was such a surreal moment for Ichigo to experience.

It wasn't that it was the first time he had ever seen a legitimate ghost. He had sent several souls on Earth to the Soul Society, and prior to him knowing about the place, he had always been able to see them along with one of his younger sister Karin. He had interacted with them, sometimes not even knowing they were spirits as what had happened before his mother died.

It's just that he hadn't seen any legitimate ghosts in Soul Society itself. He knew everyone that resides in the place were all souls, but they look human. Not to mention he could also touch them and feel their warmth.

But Harry's family exuded unnatural coldness that he associated with ghosts back in the human world, even from the few distance he was in. They also had that all white appearance on them and their voice sounded like an echo and so far away yet they were just there in front of him, closer to him.

But they have solid form. When they shook hands with each other earlier, he could clearly touch them and feel their flesh, unlike the true ghosts back in Karakura. True, he could touch those ghosts. But it had felt like solid smoke, or mist. The ghost-like people in front of him weren't. They were solid as any other souls that reside in Soul Society.

Only, their skin was too cold.

He couldn't understand how Harry could touch them and not even shiver. He decided to not ask and just chalk it up to one of his abilities as the Master of Death.

But he couldn't just not ask about what Harry had said.

"What do you mean by your kind Harry?"

Harry looked at him blankly for a few seconds before he had that look of understanding in his eyes. "Right, you're a muggle," Harry mumbled before speaking in his normally soft voice that was slowly getting steadier and louder nowadays. "I, and all the people here are magical people,"

It was his turn to look blankly at them. "Magical? And what's a muggle?"

"Magical are people who can use magic to perform many things back on Earth. Wizards for male and witches for females and-"

"There is magic?" He couldn't help but cut off to ask in disbelief. Harry nodded his head.

"Yup. We have school, government, work, those sort of things. We're hidden to avoid another witch hunts,"

"Those were real?" Harry gave him a look.

"Of course. Every myth has some truths,"

 _Oh, that's right,_ Ichigo thought, face palming himself inwardly.

"Muggles are the term for non-magical people," Harry then continued from his previous statement.

He frowned at that. "That sounds offensive. It feels like you're telling that non-magical people are maggots," he said bluntly. The term 'muggle' did sound like maggot to him. Or mugging. No matter, he didn't like both of it.

Harry blinked before looking like he was thinking about it. "Huh,"

" _It's a term that has been around even before we were born. I think purebloods created that," Harry's mother,_ " Lily said.

"Pureblood?"

" _Those are people that has both their parents as magicals, half-blood for those with a magical and muggle parent and muggleborn for those with both muggles for parents,_ " Lily answered. The others just nodded.

" _Magical people still has quite an ancient tradition even in the future when muggles have advanced already. We're all Pagans because we're more in tune with the nature and our surroundings,_ " James continued.

"Pagans? That religion is ancient," _At least that's what I remembered when I came across it on one of my school research before I became shinigami,_ he thought to himself.

" _Paganism is not really legal in the Wizarding World now though,_ " Ron said in a slightly subdued voice.

Neville nodded grimly. " _Ever since Voldemort was first defeated. Me and my Gran still practices it, though we have to be discreet about it ,_"

" _Oh? I thought…_ " Ron stopped before he finished his sentence. He then grimaced. " _I suppose I should not be surprised. Your Gran was scary. I don't think she would have followed what the Ministry said about Paganism,_ "

Ichigo noticed Harry looking confused so he asked.

"Are you a Pagan Harry?" he looked at him before slowly shaking his head while looking uncertain. Neville and Ron both nodded in understanding.

" _Well, Harry did live with muggles,_ " Ron said, then grimaced. His eyes looked like it was blazing with suppressed anger before he visibly calmed himself with difficulty. Neville was the same, though he had an easier time calming down.

" _Harry is somewhat of a Pagan,_ " James interjected, making them all look at the ghostly man, – who had adjusted his glasses with his shaking hands – even Harry. He looked confused.

" _My…_ _ **sister**_ _,_ " Lily's normally warm voice was infused with so much venom Ichigo was surprised she hadn't screamed in fury. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the unusual reaction when Harry's 'muggle' family was first mentioned. It didn't sit right with him. It suggested that there was something wrong even before Harry became an adult. It made him think that it might have been one of the factors why Harry was the way he is right now. Not all of course, just some of it. _" …and her family wanted to beat the magic out of him. Harry wanted magic to be real and prayed for it every day ever since he first managed to apparate himself to safety. Mother magic answered. He prayed to her ever since,_"

 _I didn't get all of that,_ he thought to himself.

' _Then pay attention Ichigo,'_ Zangetsu admonished. He heard Shiro cackling and he rolled his eyes inwardly.

 _I am paying attention. I just got stuck at 'beating the magic out of him' part._

"Praying to mother makes me a Pagan?"

" _In a sense… At least to us. You did pray to mother Magic than any other out there ,_" he saw Harry have that contemplative look in his eyes for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulder in a careless manner that he was getting acquainted to with how much he turns to that reaction as default.

There was silence inside the cave, though it was comfortable and wasn't stifling at all. He was used to that already, but he saw one of the ghost-like teens fidgeting, looking like he wanted to say something but was determine to keep his mouth shut. He looked at the other male teen but he just pointedly looked at him but didn't say anything. He turned to look at the female teen but she just hummed. He chuckled silently when the teen huffed before finally speaking.

" _Mate, why don't you go out for a bit?_ "

Ichigo watched as Harry immediately stiffened.

 _Maybe this could persuade him to go out at last,_ he thought in interest.

 **. . . . .**

"Kaien, do you have a hidden twin?"

Said man nearly fell off his chair when he heard what his captain asked. He jerked his head to look at his captain with an incredulous expression on his face.

"A _hidden twin?_ " he asked, putting emphasis on those two last words. Kaien couldn't think of any reason why his captain would ask that particular question. It wasn't as if he had a twin, ever. Also, he was sure there was no other who looked exactly like him in their family.

If there was, he would know. The Shiba's might be a big family, but all of them were rather close to each other unlike the other noble clans.

His captain seemed quite nonchalant as he stopped writing on his paperwork and stared at him fully. "Yes. Shunsui was most assured he had seen your twin yesterday night," he said mildly.

"But- I don't have a twin!" he said, bewilderment evident in his voice. His captain looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed.

"That was what I told him but he was adamant that the boy he had seen looked like you."

"Huh."

That… isn't out of the realm of possibilities. Some Shiba's scattered out of Seiretei, going so far as to live in the districts of Rokungai. That was what he and his siblings had done before they had to go back. Maybe they had relatives there that hadn't come back to Seiretei, preferring in Rokungai instead.

Maybe those lost relatives looked like him, a close resemblance. But for Kyouraku-taichou to think it was his twin… too close of a resemblance?

He contemplated on that thought even as he absently continued doing his paperwork. Multi-tasking was not difficult when he had long of years of practice doing the exact same thing.

Maybe the rest of the family knows something about it?

"I have no twin Taichou," he started, just to really let his captain know he was being serious. Ukitake-taichou nodded in understanding and he let the breath he didn't know he was holding out of his chest. He didn't know why he was tensed. He just couldn't help it.

"I believe you Kaien, don't worry," his captain said seriously.

"… We'll look into it though. Kyurakou-taichou wouldn't say something like that if it isn't true,"

"You should. You never know. Soul Society is huge,"

There was no talk about it again, both of them concentrating on their paper work. Kaien though couldn't help but think.

Does he really have a twin?

 **. . . . .**

"I don't want to," Harry said solemnly. Ichigo's hope wilted a bit, but not that much. He still held onto the thought that his family, even if they look ghost like now because they are apparently a reishi, would help him with his priority mission at the moment.

Get Harry out of this dreary cave.

" _Harry, dear… you won't be alone,_ " Harry's mother, Lily said softly. She cradled the black-haired teen to her chest. It was miniscule but he saw how Harry's frame racked in shivers for a second.

"I'm fine here," he said stubbornly. Ichigo felt the urge to groan but resisted. They weren't paying any attention to him at the moment and he was fine with it. He wanted them to concentrate on how to get Harry away here. He was sick of looking at the stone walls of this cave.

He could sort of understand why Harry liked it here. This place is his personal comfort, his home. Once you're familiar with the simple place, it was easy to feel calm here. There is something… protective about this place. Once, he chalked it up to Death's presence, the entity's dedication of protecting his Master. Now, he still thought of that – he can't disregard Death because he really is too protective of Harry – but he can add Harry's family in the equation now.

It was easy to understand how their presence made the place feel like home than Death's.

" _Harry, Voldemort is gone,_ " Harry flinched, his eyes wide open as he stared at his ghostly father in surprise. James, though he looked angry and at the same time sad, didn't stop looking at his son sternly. " _He's being punished in hell, along with all of his accomplices, particularly those that… did those things to you. Death made sure of it,_ " Ichigo's eyes narrowed, quickly taking in the words and the looks every ghostly figure in the cave was giving at those words and making sure to analyze those later.

He really didn't like the picture that his mind was painting about Harry's life before he died. According to Death – at least what he had told him before chucking him into the direction of Harry's cave – that his Master died when he was only 18 years old.

Even he, when he fought in the war with the Megalomaniac Shinigami, managed to reach the age of 20. What killed Harry?

It wasn't the first time he asked that question to himself, but he never voiced it. He didn't want Harry to think about unpleasant thoughts too much especially when he knew with certainty that Harry was tortured prior to his Death.

The thought never fails to raise his protective instincts. He had the urge to snarl and murder anyone who looked Harry the wrong way was strong that he had to give considerable effort not to have his reiatsu react with his anger. His reiatsu was hard to control in the first place so it took everything in him to hold it in.

" _So don't be afraid anymore. I know the thought of being outside this cave is terrifying, dealing with people. But you are not alone. You have us. We are reishi. Without us, this world won't exist. We have consciousness, we have our core. Everywhere you go, we are there. We will always be there,_ "

Harry looked like he was stunned speechless and Ichigo could understand. He was too, but in a different way than Harry's.

He just remembered that these ghosts are Reishi and Harry's family. They are literally everywhere. They are the oxygen of this world. They could be with Harry everywhere, and with this talk of them having consciousness, their core, that meant they would know exactly what is happening around. They are Harry's reliable spies without anyone knowing.

That is terrifying. How much power does Harry have in his hands?

And he didn't even know it. If he read Harry's character right, that information…

"You won't leave me?" Harry said in disbelief tinged with hope. Ichigo could feel his heart twinge at that. Harry, the Master of Death, having an abundant amount of reiatsu in his delicate body as well as a second energy that he could vaguely guess as his magic, sounded like a child needing assurance.

" _We won't,_ " every ghost-like people inside spoke at once and Harry's countenance changed.

He smiled, genuine and bright. It was like the dreary cave was transformed into a beautiful home right in front of his eyes. Harry's emerald eyes glittered in tears and shone with such love and relief he could feel his troubles go away.

It was a potent smile and he was happy to see it.

He looked on the side as Harry cried in relief being surrounded by his ghostly family. He smiled. So he was right.

The information only made Harry think about his family being with him every hour of every day.

All that power in the hands of a gentle soul.

He couldn't think of any other being the master of Death.

Once again, he was glad to have met Harry.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi guys! Long time no see! I am taking back the monthly update thing I said coz my device broke. All my works are practically in hiatus until I finish writing them (each chapters) ON MY PHONE. That really sucks. It really is a good thing the partial of this one was saved online.

Anyway, hope you liked this! Forget about the Pagan part. I'm not an expert and it won't be discussed anymore. Sorry...

 **Next chapter:** Harry finally goes out of the cave, yay! Prompts for this one? What do you want to happen on Harry's first experience out of his cave after many years? Also, Kaien will have a meeting with the Shiba's.

Alright, be happy for my update! Love, love all of you who liked, followed and reviewed this one. I didn't really expect the overwhelming response. Keep it coming though, It's addicting. :)

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 06: Seeing

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Slow update. Short chapters (this one is actually is long). MODHarry. Time-travellerIchigo. Violence. Hints of Harry's human life. Mentions of past tortures and rape.

* * *

 **Legend:**

" **Death"**

 _Thoughts and Mind speak_

" _ **Inner Hollow"**_

' _Zanpaktou'_

" _Reishi spirits that are aware "_

Line with **Roman numerals** \- Flashbacks

* * *

 **U** **nknown**

 **06:**

Harry stared at the dark expanse around him.

He was confused. He was pretty sure that he had slept on his bed inside his cave with Ichigo on his own bed beside him. He had slept with a rather mixed feelings of hope, fear and apprehension. His mind still playing the events that happened that day. Normally, he won't be able to sleep with the complicated feelings he had. This was actually the very first time he was feeling this much turbulence in his emotions. Ones that he couldn't even shake off that easily, so he was doubtful if he could even sleep.

But he did. He managed to close his eyes and slept peacefully regardless.

Only to see himself in this place with no known marks, no buildings, no trees, no roads, no pebbles, not even light can be seen. He doesn't like darkness. He feels claustrophobic without even a hint of light. But in this moment, he couldn't feel his fear. He only felt warm.

"Death?" he asked hesitantly. He doesn't usually call the entity. Harry was perfectly aware that Death has more responsibility than just him. He is the entity of death, and death exists naturally. Obviously, he had to oversee his domain, even if Death says that he has many agents that could do it for him.

Not to mention that all souls go to this place after they die.

Besides, the unnatural warmth he could feel in this dark place screams of Death to his senses.

There was a blurring figure standing beside him after a moment before final solidifying into the familiar robed, male figure of Death.

" **Master,"**

"Where are we?" he asked after a few seconds, looking around the place curiously. There wasn't anything to see, but his magic, the eager child that it is, was giddily telling him that he isn't really in a dark place, just that it is concealed to him at the moment.

"… **I have to show you something master,"** Death eventually said after what felt like a long time. Harry's attention was immediately pulled away from his examination of the place to Death's figure. If any other were to see the entity, they would find that they wouldn't be able to read the other. But Harry had always considered Death a friend, even when he was still living. He considered Death as something or someone that would take him from all of the pain he was feeling.

He was correct. He just didn't expect that he would be seen as it's master. He had already forgotten about the thing called Deathly Hollows and its significance the longer he stayed in Voldemort's lair as his plaything. It hadn't been important to him at that time.

Besides, thinking about how being the supposedly 'Master of Death' makes someone immortal made him terrified and despaired about the very ominous fact that, if he couldn't die, he would always be there being Voldemort's pet.

Someone the lunatic gets to curse every day. Someone the insane megalomaniac got to torture and revel in the agony he was feeling. Someone he got to practice the spell he created whenever the mood struck. Someone the monster got to fuck to satisfy his sick urges, his pleasure of dominating a thorn on his side like him – never mind the fact that he gave up and was prepared to die, only the bastard didn't even grant it to him – along with being seen as a reward to his Death Eaters if they did a good job with the tasks he gave them.

After all, he was already modified by that time, his body accepting everything they did and would be seen as pleasurable even as his mind screamed in agony against it. Because no matter how much Voldemort tried everything, even various, increasingly volatile spells and potions to break him, only his body fully gave in to them, but not his mind, not fully at least. His mind might have broken, splintered and everything he believed in gone, but he had never submitted to any of them, no matter how it angered the Dark Lord and how the tortures he experienced worsen as each day passed.

A scream.

It was the piercing, shrill scream that woke him from the unpleasant memories that suddenly assaulted him without any sort of warning. His moist eyes blinked rapidly as he turned to look at the suddenly not so dark place he was standing in. He ignored the droplets of tears that rolled down his cheeks as he looked around him.

The place looked like it is on fire, but he couldn't feel any heat at all. He tilted his head to look at the much-taller-than-him Death.

For the entity's part, he just raised his hand and wiped the tears pouring down his cheeks lightly, gently, as if caring for a very fragile gem.

" **We are in Hell master,"** Harry's breath hitched at those words, eyes opened wide as he stared at his friend in shocked surprise. His mind already had an answer as to why, even if he was still unsure so he didn't ask. He didn't need to though, because Death still answered.

" **I want to show you Riddle and his minion's suffering,"**

 **. . . . .**

Kaien exasperatingly rolled his eyes at the gathered people in their hall, trying to get the voices down even just a little from the loud voices inside so he could be heard.

They are not in the mansion. No, it's appropriate to say that they are in the property where their Clan House stood, just not on the large house.

All Shiba's – those who had lived in the house as well as those who made their lives outside the halls of Seiretei – were called to a family meeting. Unlike the other Noble Clans, Shiba's do not have elders. They don't much follow to the strict rules of nobility. They don't have arranged marriage, they aren't separate and the members are all rather close. They were probably the opposite of supposedly proper clans like the Kuchiki's. It was no wonder Byakuya, along with a bunch of others from the Noble Houses turn their nose up when they saw them.

It was for that reason that the meetings of the Shiba Clan didn't just contain few people because all of them have a voice. All of them attends, even the little ones – though they still couldn't understand much what they were all talking about when meeting takes place.

Because of this, The Shiba Clan has the largest number of family members in the Noble Clans of Soul Society, scattered around the spirit world. As such, no matter how large their home was, it wouldn't be able to accommodate all the members of the clan.

So they built an underground place from below their property that could only be accessed by the blood of the Shiba's, their registered reiatsu, their name and code number, voice recognition and body health. It was a precaution so the place wouldn't be known by others outside their family. All of them also sworn to secrecy about it.

The Noble House of Shiba was considered to be easy going, loves to party and drink, their absolutely amazing fireworks and the members having quite a unique reiatsu signature. They goof and laugh a lot, thus making the others think they are less than a threat than the other Noble Houses. That meant that regardless of their rather large number of members along with possessing powerful reiatsu, there would be a tendency that others would attack them first than the other Noble Houses because they think they are the weakest in the nobility.

They were wrong.

They are a large family. They are scattered all over Soul Society, even some who doesn't even take the name Shiba. They are in every positions that they could get their hands on. They have large connections and an inherent ability from being a Shiba that helps them immensely from blending in. Using the rich reishi in the air to create an illusion.

They are literally everywhere and along with their quite good talent in Kido, they are not to be underestimated. How they were seen as weak, Kaien didn't know.

They weren't about to broadcast that out though. Being underestimated has its advantage and disadvantage. For the moment though, its advantage far outweighs the disadvantage it carries.

It wasn't that hard to determine why they think Shiba's are weak than others though. Just one look at the excited squabbling of his family members made that clear in his mind.

They act like a child, all of them does, even him. It was no wonder really. They don't see each other every day so it's understandable. Kaien won't begrudge them of that though. It's their nature. He wasn't about to suppress their real personality just to satisfy the others. They were fine just the way they are. They are all very loud and hyper because of the abundance of their reiatsu anyway. Although this meeting is really important…

"Alright! Enough!" he stated firmly, modulating his voice to carry authority so they would finally pay attention. At once, everyone quietened, looking at him firmly. Others had confusion clearly written on their face while the others were grim.

Kaien normally allows all of them to mingle with each other before when they all finally have time to meet again. He even joined in at times. He only interrupts when it was something really important.

"This is important so please answer," everyone nodded their heads so he continued. "Have anyone of you seen someone who looked like me?"

All of them just stared blankly at him before the murmuring began. He waited patiently until all of them answered in a negative, body language clearly telling their confusion.

"What are you talking about nii-san?" Kukaku asked, frowning a little at him.

"Kyurakou-taichou told my captain that he saw a person who looked like me,"

Silence.

"Exactly like me. To the point he had mistaken that person as my apparently hidden twin,"

There were sudden outburst in the large underground room.

 **. . . . .**

"Hell?" Harry found his voice sounding weak as he stared at the dancing flames all around him. There were even flames on the ground he was standing on, only that it wasn't touching any of his clothes and skin, it was just surrounding him. He couldn't even feel any heat coming from the angry red and blue of the fire dancing around his feet. There were also lavas surrounding the place, lightnings and boiling waters were around. Falling boulders of stone and debris were there too. Harry stared with rapidly blinking eyes.

It was like the place was showing off…

" **Yes. I want to ease your fears,"** Death said softly. He then stood up straight and held out his hand that Harry automatically reached out. **"Come** **,** **"**

Harry, with Death's guidance, followed.

Everywhere he looked, there were flames, even in the bodies of water, which he never thought was also a part of. Harry had pictured hell to be a place filled with burning flames, that they would play around their captive and burn them inch by inch until that someone turned to dusk only to be revive again and to have it done again. Over and over again. It was what his mind supplied that came back from his very vivid imaginations as a kid, when his aunt told him there was no salvation for him and he'd be greeted in hell for being a freak.

It was almost the same as what he was seeing, only it isn't just fire. It's everything here.

To think there was no heaven in the afterlife, only the promise of reincarnation and that hell is a prison for souls judged to be corrupted and cannot be saved anymore.

 _Aunt Petunia would be ballistic not being in the happy and no suffering land of Heaven,_ he thought to himself.

It's been a long time since he thought about them. He wondered why his mind brought it back to his consciousness when his time with them, although horrible, were nothing to his life without them. It made their treatment of him saintly compared to… those days. He grimaced as memories threatened to introduce themselves to his mind. He forced them out of will.

He didn't manage to think much on it though as Death suddenly stopped walking. He looked at the entity's face, only to see him looking straight ahead, face stony and the hold on his hands gentle yet firm.

Curious, he looked at where Death was looking.

Only to see a ring of colorful fire just a few steps away from where they are standing. Seven identical forms of a man were chained by what looked like spikes made of flickering fire. Naked and their body looking unharmed for a second before it turned red, blistering and then burning scorched after a couple of seconds, bodies looking torched from the inside out with seemingly eager flames before they collapsed one by one then being revived back again in a minutes.

All the while they screamed and shrieked painfully non-stop in the process.

It's just like his vivid imaginations, only more torturous in his eyes than even his mind had supplemented him.

Harry didn't know if he should feel anything for the sight. If he should, then what? He couldn't summon even an ounce of pity for the man suffering. He wondered if he should be alarmed for his lack of empathy. But he had felt certain feelings for the people he encountered before he got in this place.

He love his family, even if they are now reishi, even if his emotions seems to be unsteady sometimes, coming back and leaving without any sort of warning at all.

He likes Ichigo, his scowls, how uncomfortable he seems to be sometimes, his insistence in wanting him to go out instead of 'brood' even if it had irritated him some other times, most especially how he feels safe with his presence. His reiatsu enveloping him, almost cocooning him with the feeling of home whenever he is around. His family making him feel at ease and in peace with how they interact with his magic and reiatsu.

He had felt something for them. Just not for this particular man. He wonders.

What is different from him?

"Death?" he asked quietly, not entirely sure what the point was in bringing him in this fire-filled place.

" **Look closely Master, and you'll see,"** he stared at his friend, frowning a little at his ambiguous statement before he lightly stepped forward in between the gap of the flames in front of him since the fire was all around the floor.

Almost instinctively, just like before, the flames parted away from his feet, dancing around his form playfully even as they continued torturing the seven identical men around. Now sure that he wouldn't really be burned and that what had happened before wasn't because Death was with him, he walked forward a little more, slowly and cautiously as he looked around.

The men are the same. They have identical handsome features that he was sure would have made anyone feel inadequate. Only, their expression was clearly twisted in pain. Their eyes were closed and body twitching, their mouths open in various intensities of scream. Harry wondered what they were feeling. Are they only being burned by agonizing seconds just like what he had first seen or is there something more to their suffering? Death hadn't elaborated after all and his curiosity is spiking up at the moment.

It's rare, that emotion coming up. Because curiosity hasn't spiked within him after all the trouble he had because of that emotion. It was one of the reason why he was adamant not ever venturing outside his cave home. He hadn't felt curious enough to go outside and he hadn't wanted to.

He had already associated curiosity with danger because it was always the main reason why he got into all the danger he was in before. Ignorance meant he was safe. But since he is safe here anyway with Death just a few steps away from him and that he, for the first time after all that had happened to him, really wanted to know what his friend was talking about without fear or worse, numbness creeping up on him.

He step closer, watching the extremely familiar face of the seven man connected by a chain of what he labelled as black fire. All of them had their eyes closed and he inched closer again, up until he had the single, gritting man that was at the center just a step away from him. He leaned closer, not minding the coiling green fire around the man.

The fire backed away from him, leaving the suffering man alone as well even though it was still hovering just a few inches away. It was like an eager bodyguard, backing away from him yet alert as it watched them. _The fires seem sentient,_ he absently thought to himself as he examined the man's features, his forehead narrowing a little. _I know him._

Then the man's eyes opened abruptly and red ruby stared back at him in surprise.

* * *

 **I.**

"How is it Potter, the feeling of being alone?" silky voice asked just behind his ear. Harry tried to contain his spasms to no avail.

His magic is gone. It's gone. He couldn't feel it. He couldn't take comfort from it. It's gone. It's GONE.

"Nononononononon…" he didn't realize he was mumbling, not until someone slapped his cheeks, sending him straight to the cold, tiled floor.

"Shut up you pathetic creature!" Harry looked up and glared at the man, his body still on the floor, weak and defenceless. Chains around his hand and feet. It's cold. Without his magic trying to comfort him, he could feel every cell of his body protesting against his current condition. He is completely naked and haven't been fed for a while now. "You've always been a stubborn one," he said in a calm voice, staring at him with contemplative eyes. "Perhaps that is good. It would only make my days worthwhile with you,"

Red ruby eyes leaned closer to his own, shining malevolently at him, teeth glinting at the nasty grin, body scaled hand caressing his face softly, almost gently.

"It's a pity I never saw it before," he then grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it back harshly, forcing him to look up at the disgusting face of his enemy. A hand trailed along his neck gently before nails began to dig into his skin lightly, making him bleed from the shallow cut. "Blood looks good on your pale skin," he commented.

Harry glared poisonously at the man, wanting him to let go as he couldn't move his hand. Instead, the man chuckled huskily. "Yes, you may be of use to me…"

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"You'll be of use in Lord Voldemort's bed,"

* * *

Harry gasped, eyes wide as he stared at the red eyes of the man in front of him. He abruptly walked away from the other, the beginnings of irrational fear creeping up on him.

* * *

 **II.**

His body had become numb from the numerous crucios he had received. Harry didn't know what is happening around him. He gasped out loud at another thrown crucio.

Pains have a different effect on him already. It gives out information of pleasure inside his mind regardless of how broken his body becomes. It just heals itself in a day anyway.

His body had been changed through spells and rituals to suit Voldemort's sick needs and desires. The Dark Lord's proximity brought pain to his being, the feeling of burning acid and heated fire licking his skin and intensifying the more he come close. His touch gives a signal of relief from the pain, but really, it only intensifies the pain.

His blood became their booster for magic. Voldemort's minions uses him with their Lord's permission. Voldemort himself always delights seeing him. He always says he was the reason why he is always relax around his minions as they conquer the Wizarding World.

Harry didn't care about them. He was left with burning anger at how he had been abandoned. He still saw Snape around the Dark Lord. He saw him watching as he had been violated, introduced to an electrifying spell and all other ones that the minions wanted to try, tortured using muggle methods about wounds and salt, whips and pain instrument and his mind invaded multiple times in a day. He had even used his own spell, that Sectumsempra when he had been ordered to teach the others that spell with him as the practice dummy.

He was a spy was he not? Yet he never tried to help. Malfoy always had that green hue in him, as if he was going to be sick watching them play with him. He was also close to Snape and Harry suspected he was also a spy. He never helped. He heard nothing from his other friends. The only one who helped was Dobby, a house elf.

Dobby coming to him in Ron's order, apparently defying the orders of an _alive_ Dumbledore, delivering messages to him from his few other friends when he couldn't apparate him away, not with his magic thoroughly bound. Until he died when he was caught.

Following Ron and Neville when they tried to sneak in.

He was violated thoroughly in front of him before they were hit by a hunger curse and the three of them locked in a room. Them trying to eat each other's flesh to survive an artificial hunger as they refuse to hurt him even in their mindless state.

They died horrifically with Voldemort's sadistic laugh echoing in his ears.

* * *

He felt a hug from behind him, jarring him out of his mind, out of his nightmarish memories.

The screams returned with vengeance. He was shaking as he looked up at Death's blurring face. He only just noticed that he was now sitting on his lap, Death carding his long, pale fingers on his head, calming him down slowly but surely.

" **Hush Master, you are safe,"** Harry twisted to bury his head on Death's long, pale neck, inhaling his scent of curious sweet decay and nothingness and feeling calm about it.

"I can't forget. I want to forget Death. Please…" he repeated like a mantra, holding his friend tightly in his hands.

" **I can't take it away Master,"** Death sounded pained as he said that, his hold tightening around him. He began shaking, fear coming again without any warning. Death made a hushing sound and Harry felt like a child, yet he didn't want to let go.

He didn't want to let go.

He will not let go.

" **I can't take away your memories Master,"** he repeated. **"But I can take away the emotions associated with it,"** he paused, his body stilling. He stared at his friend with wide eyes, feeling hope bubbling inside him for the first time.

"You can?" at Death's nod, his hold tightened. "Please, can you…?"

Death stared at him intently for a few seconds before he nodded, beginning to caress his cheeks as his eyes turned into a pool of black colour, reflecting his hopeful green eyes. The motion calming him down considerably instead of panicking him.

" **For you Master, I will,"**

 **. . . . .**

"Be silent!" Kukaku snarled, an irate look on her face as she tried to get the attention of his brother but was unable to since he was busy calming down everyone.

They immediately shut their mouths. Kukaku is a good person, but she does have a rather nasty temper when evoked. They all knew that. Along with the fact that Kaien wasn't the only one good enough to be a shinigami, it was no wonder they followed immediately.

It wasn't just because she is their Head's sister, it was because when Kukaku's angry, you will know it with her binding kido coming your way and being berated and shouted at the entire time until she is satisfied before she releases you and you become her buddy until she forgives you.

It wasn't that bad really because she doesn't torture you, she just looks for all the information regarding you and teases you about it. Basically, you'll be embarrassed for the rest of your life if you capture Kukaku's bad mood. To those who hadn't harmed her and the people she loved that is.

"What is it Kukaku?"

"If Kyurakou-taichou saw a look-a-like of yours, why didn't he just snatched him up? That look-a-like is a male right?" when her brother nodded, she continued. "He had that personality. Kyurakou-taichou can't mind his own business sometimes," she muttered with a small snort.

"Captain didn't say. He just asked if I have a twin brother," Kaien looked at everyone in the large underground hall. "He looks like me, only his hair is orange and has tanned skin,"

Kukaku started looking around the hall as they all started murmuring amongst themselves, looking completely lost and confused. She can't blame them. What are the chances that there is someone out there who would look like their Clan Head? _That person might be family that we overlooked._

He heard a tiny gasp from further his right and she snapped her head to look at where she heard it. Right there, at the corner of the pillars, were children crowding around. She relaxed at seeing that. _I thought someone remembered seeing a person of that description,_ she thought to herself. She is using a light kido spell to heighten his hearing senses a little so that she would know the discussion of others.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it's just that they might dismiss someone with that description thinking it was just their imagination. Because out of all the years they are alive, how come it was just this time they had heard of something like this?

But there were none. She was about to cancel the spell when he heard childish giggle from the children again.

"Yes! Kaien-nii colored his hair! It's so cool!" one of them exclaimed.

"Kaien-nii has black hair now though,"

"Uhuh," a sigh. "His orange look really cool though," a disappointed voice.

Kukaku immediately stood up, hushing everyone from their talking. She walked towards her brother with a purpose, her eyes watching the children giggling.

"What is it?" her brother asked softly on her ear.

"The children. They said they saw you colour your hair orange and that it looked cool," her brother blinked at him, his green eyes looking surprised. She looked at him intently.

"We have a clue,"

 **. . . . .**

It's been a week since he came back from Hell – he had been counting, for the first time – and Harry had been left alone by Ichigo and his family. He had been meditating since then, visiting his memories and trying to differentiate what he was feeling before and now.

His memories are fractured and doesn't make sense. He couldn't remember some of his childhood and his school days. They don't fit anymore just like he had always suspected. One doesn't come out of torture unscratched and with how much those people raped his mind, it's expected.

His emotions on the events though stayed. Like how happy he was knowing Sirius wanted to take him away from the Dursleys. How his days before Hogwarts was miserable. How he feels whenever he conjured a Patronus. His emotions remained the same. Only his days with Voldemort was different.

It was like he was just an observer, his emotions neutral. He feels bad at what was happening, nauseous. But he couldn't feel the debilitating fear, the overwhelming anger, the rage, the sense of betrayal, the creeping hope when he saw Dobby and the crushing hopelessness as his friends died, humiliation and shame. His vindictiveness when everyone in that house prison died painfully with the release of his magic. There was nothing of those.

It made everything easier for him.

Slowly but surely, he felt himself healing. He knew it would take long and that the scar would never go away. There would be good days as well as bad days he knew, but the very fact that he was feeling hope for the first time made him happy.

 **. . . . .**

Apprehension came onto him abruptly seeing his stone door so closely moving to open up his usually close cave home. His hand shook a little, and his palm was sweating.

Harry is nervous. He can almost feel his heart beating fast and his vision is blurring from not blinking even once. The door stopped moving and he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder. He already knew, even before the hand touched to his, that it belonged to Ichigo, his reiatsu already familiar and registered in his senses. It was the reason why he didn't flinch.

He trust him, probably the only soul he would trust in this new and bizarre world.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. He looked at the concern eyes of his recent companion and smiled a little.

"Yes,"

"You're sure of this?" he continued to ask for the fifth time since he had said earlier that he wanted out. Harry nodded decisively, his hand rising to hold the other's rough hand.

The stone door opened once again and he watched with baited breath as it opened.

 **. . . . .**

Harry didn't know what he expected. He couldn't remember what the outside was when he first found his cave home as it was too long already. It probably was not the green, rich grass around his cave home along with a small patch of flowers. He walked forward, his hold on Ichigo's hand loosening until he dropped it to walk forward. The outside of his cave home is beautiful.

But beyond…

The 'city' below his cave home is different. They're greying. The houses has dull colours. There are too many people. They looked dirty and thin and only some were smiling. Fear started creeping back inside him again.

" _Hush…_ _"_ hearing the tingling, whisper-like voice of the wind, Harry slowly calmed down. _"_ _We're here…_ _"_ He instinctively know that those voices were his reishi family and with how his magic rose in consciousness again, he felt safe. Not to mention Ichigo's reassuring presence behind him.

He heard light footsteps behind him. "Do you want to go below?" he heard Ichigo asked.

Harry unconsciously reached Ichigo's hand and he felt him squeeze it reassuringly. He looked at the civilization below for a few minutes of silence before he squeezed the hand he was holding back.

"Yes,"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Will you look at that! I reached 5k! Amazing! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! An accomplishment!

Yes, I changed the Shiba's. Don't worry about it. I have a plan for them. There is no mistake so don't wonder about it.

 **Next chapter:** Harry slowly explores North Rokungai, District 70. Any suggestion on the appearance of the place? I'm lost. Also, clues starts creeping in with the Shiba's. And should I introduce Aizen?

OHMYHOLYGOSH! I can't stop squealing whenever another review comes. I reached HUNDRED! In just five chapters! Oh my gosh! I am speechless! I can't say anything other than I REACHED HUNDRED!

Alright, I'm calm. Now, what do you think?

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 07: Trust

Note: Unedited. Grammar Mistakes. Contains slash in later chapters. Time Travel. MODHarry. **SLOW UPDATE.**

 **Edit:** So sorry guys. I didn't realize I uploaded the one that had mistakes. And our internet connection just got back so I was late jn correcting it. Don't worry though it's only in the last one. Skip there if you want!

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **07:**

North Rokungai, District 70 has always been the picture of misery. Ichigo knew that even before he came to look for Death's Master. The greater the distance of the district from the Seiretei, the more chaos there are in the place due to not being closely guarded by shinigamis.

Though he knew that, it wasn't really something that he had thought much on his previous future-timeline. He knew it as fact especially with Kenpachi as his sparring partner and friend and as his status as shinigami even when he was technically still alive. He just never really imagined how much misery a place like this can be.

He should have.

And Kenpachi lived even further than where they currently are. Sure, he was sarcastic and crass as hell, loves battle fiercely and oftentimes displays bloodthirsty violence that he unleashes whenever he liked, has little self-control and has an enormous amount of reiatsu, but he is okay overall.

Once he personally knew and had knowledge and experience living in this district, the talks he heard in his previous future-timeline became real. He found himself recalling every rumors and talk he knew from his friends.

It wasn't much, even from Kenpachi.

He could now understand how his friend could turn out like that. He was even surprised Kenpachi could have self-control at all, and damn impressed.

He always felt guilty not doing anything about this part of Rokungai whenever he walked around. The only thing he could and had ever done was help the people he encountered as much as he could without gaining much attention, especially when they clearly needed it.

He would have done more if he could. Perhaps make sure that the people inside Seiretei would pay attention to the poor and underdeveloped district. But he cannot afford to.

He didn't want to be known much in this timeline especially when he have his own mission to do and Harry depending on him for his protection.

He's not saying that Harry couldn't take care of himself because he can, that much he perfectly knew. Not only has Harry have a perfectly good control on his reiatsu - more so than him even - he also has that secondary energy within him.

Of course, let's not forget Death. Harry might as well be the deadliest person he knows in the entire universe. He is not blind to Harry's strength.

It's just that he isn't sure if Harry would even protect himself within his full capacity because he has such a... careless thought on his life. Despite that overwhelming power in his grasp and formidable allies willing to help him, he didn't think Harry would even think nor call to use them. He is afraid that he'd just let himself be taken in.

But that was before.

Now, with Harry willing to at least live (he could say that with confidence given that he is actually now willing to get out of that damnable cave), he doesn't have that crippling worry and fear. Yes, he still worries as he considers Harry as his younger brother even though he knows that the other is a few hundred years older than him, but it's not that heavy anymore, not that overwhelming. It lingers but it doesn't distract him as much as it had before.

Looking at the decrepit place just below Harry's cave house that others seem to not see as no one looked or even ventured in, he was struck with a thought.

Harry, with his physical appearance, would attract attention the second he stepped in there. Despite being a boy, his somewhat delicate stature coupled with his almost aristocratic and attractive face, it would certainly be a great lure for those people who think they owned the district.

Harry would seem to be the perfect prey for them.

 _Why didn't I immediately think of that?_ He thought to himself furiously. He had been badgering Harry to go out yet he hadn't even thought about complications that will undoubtedly arise once it did happen.

"Harry, you sure you'll be okay going down?" he couldn't help but ask again just to be sure. He kind of want him to say no but at the same time, if Harry did answer with that, he'd be disappointed and would wander later if Harry would ever go out again.

Then he'd think it's his fault. So when Harry nodded, he felt both relieved and disappointed on equal amounts.

 _Get a grip Kurosaki Ichigo! Harry has resolve now. He's okay. If he's not, if he ever has a relapse, you'll be there. It's not as if you won't protect him._

"Yes." Harry simply said, gaze still looking down at the city below. "Besides, I won't be alone..." he looked at him, gaze suddenly uncertain. "Right?"

"Of course!" he immediately responded. There is no way in hell he would leave Harry alone. Not only would he have gray hairs thinking about Harry's well-being, Death would kill him if he ever knew he had left his master alone when his mind still isn't... that okay.

There is also his family who seem protective of him. He doesn't know what they would do to him, especially when they are the very particles that surrounds the entire Soul Society.

"Then it's going to be okay." he saw Harry look below again and seeing him gulping down in nervousness made his feet move until he was once again beside the teen. He held his hands firmly on his. Harry gave him a smile and they began walking down.

 **. . . . .**

"Why is everything so... dreary here?" Harry asked uncertainly, voice considerably lowered down as he looked all around him. Ichigo sighed. Should he have told Harry about the situation of the place where his home was situated? Maybe that way he would be prepared. But it honestly escaped his mind. With all of the things that had been taking his attention, it's not that hard to imagine he would forget about it.

There so, after all, much more important things in his mind than District 70's current situation, no matter how sorry he was to think like that.

Also, despite how much he had tried to convince Harry to get out of that cave of his, he really hadn't expected he would agree just like that, and without any more prompting from him. He had half thought he was dreaming when he did. It's a little startling, but a welcome relief.

"We are in District 70 Harry. This place, all the way to District 80 is pretty much like the slums on Earth. There's not much order in this place." He explained even as he held Harry's hand on his and stared straight ahead while still looking around for people who would be a danger to his little brother.

He saw Harry grimacing from the corner of his eye. "Why is that?"

"They are too far away from Seiretei and Shinigami's usually don't come here unless there is Hollow activity."

"Hollow?" Harry asked in confusion. It was now Ichigo's turn to grimace. Did Death really left his master that unaware?

Wait, was Harry really unaware of things he should have known about this place? He had already accepted the fact that Harry really did not venture out of his cave upon settling inside it but he thought he was at least aware of everything. Especially as he is Death's master.

Or maybe Death did not deem it important to tell Harry about things in Soul Society unless Harry himself asked? Because whatever danger that came to his master, he would personally deal with?

... That's possible. He had to remember that Death is not a human or a soul. He is an entity. An entity that is fully committed to his job as well as his chosen Master.

"They are the human spirits left too long on Earth without the proper burial from the Shinigamis. They turn into Hollows as their hearts were destroyed." It was a short explanation and he was pretty sure Harry's unsatisfied with it judging by his lightly frowning face, but he really could not explain much while they were there in the open.

"How could their hearts be destroyed when they are pretty much a spirit already?" Harry continued asking. Ichigo sighed again. He could already feel that his big brother complex - as was what Yuzu and Karin often called his overprotectiveness - is quickly developing with Harry being like that. Not that he minded.

It's nice to be needed once again.

"I'll tell you later when we return," he compromised. Harry readily nodded and continued looking around the place, occasionally holding his hand tightly when someone looks at him with a leer, making him in turn glare at said person.

If they did come with full intentions of hurting Harry in any way he would kill them, no questions asked. He was already holding back with just them looking at Harry like that.

He recognized that his overprotectiveness with Harry would probably be worse than he was even to his sisters and friends and even though he knew Harry most certainly didn't need it - what with his two source of power, even he hadn't used his reiatsu yet and Death as his sort of guardian - he could not help feeling like that. He just brings out that feeling within him.

Thankfully, no one got close to them. It probably has to do with him releasing a little amount of killing intent when someone finally had the guts to block them even with the glare he gave them. Those who hadn't been put off by the KI was immediately disposed of. He would have killed them had Harry not intervened, apparently not wanting him to kill in front of him. Lucky for them.

They were still pretty much looking around, Harry now loosening up his hold on his hands a little as he continued looking around. Ichigo felt a little sad that Harry couldn't see beautiful sights for his first time out of that cave. District 70 isn't anything to look at after all. Still, Harry looked kind of content as his eyes oftentimes had that enlightened glint.

He looked to have at least remembered and recognized some of the stuff they had walked in. That's good. He wondered for how long Harry stayed in that cave. When did he die? The clothes he prefers to use that Death often brings to them looked to be a fashion back in his own time. Only his was just a decades older. The way he talks also sounded normal, without that ancient use of words.

Was he perhaps in the same timeline as his? Or closer? Well, he was pretty sure Harry would tell him when he finally settles in.

 **. . . . .**

It was obvious Harry has a soft spot for kids. Upon spying two identical kids running towards them, both looking emaciated and clearly hungry as they both held onto a two long bread while being chased by an angry looking vendor, he gave him a pleading look that he immediately understood.

Ichigo knew and understood why Harry wanted him to catch those kids. He smiled at him while shaking his head, amused at how Harry could do the famous puppy-dog eyes devastatingly without even trying hard before he did it quickly and efficiently.

The two kids struggled at his grasp even though it was obvious his grasp on them was secure.

"Let us go!" they both shouted frantically as they saw the vendor they were stealing from almost upon their reach. He saw one of the brats about to kick him in his groin area and appropriately evaded. It was a little tricky but manageable. He then gave the brats a glare. The two of them glared in return.

He wasn't really that angry though, not when he could see from the corner of his eye how Harry tried to stifle his laughter. Also, the brats had perfectly good common sense. That area is the most vulnerable of pretty much everyone's body. Even a female would feel pain being kicked there. If he hadn't seen it coming, he would be hurting right now he was sure. For that, he could say he was impressed.

If grudgingly. He did stop them from escaping when they didn't even do anything to them. Besides, they did not know what they wanted with them hence they were perfectly well within their rights to protect themselves.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," Harry said earnestly as he leaned in and gave the two a warm look, green eyes wide. The twins' eyes widened before they noticeably blushed. Ichigo resisted the urge to smirk.

"You thieves! I'll make sure you rot in a cell! Or maybe Wolfram would need boys like you as his servants!" The vendor - whom they all momentarily forgot - then tried to grab the two kid's flailing hands when Harry suddenly held onto the Vendor's reaching hand. He frowned in surprise as he turned to stare at the owner of the hand.

"Mister, you take the bread and I'll take the kids," Harry said while giving him said pieces of bread. The vendor looked about ready to protest even as he gave Harry a considering look, lingering on his face and body, eyes slowly glazing in lust. He poisonously glared at the other, his killing intent rising in his ire.

"Leave," he demanded angrily when the vendor snapped his attention at him, his knees noticeably wobbling. He did not care. The vendor shakily took the pieces of bread and immediately ran away from there as if he was chased by Hollows themselves.

"What are you going to do to us?" one of the kids warily asked, staring at them, especially at him in distrust.

Harry didn't speak and just looked at him.

"Let's return Ichigo." Before he can say anything though, Harry extended both his hand on the two boy's head and both of them immediately fell asleep. He stared at Harry in surprise. "Come on."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I have enough wandering around for today." Harry then gave a small but genuine smile as he then took one of the kid and held him like he was just holding a baby. Ichigo blinked.

He would have thought Harry would have trouble carrying one of the kid. He really should have known by now never to underestimate Harry.

 **. . . . .**

Harry looked on at the backs of the twin boys they had helped earlier (named Kai and Rei without last names) while he was sitting at the opened entrance of the cave as they descended back to the City below carrying the basket of foods he gave them, feeling satisfied with what he did. Helping them seem to have given him a little warmth at least.

"Why didn't you just told them you're giving them food?" Ichigo asked him from behind.

"They won't believe us and would try their best to escape. They won't probably even touch the food we give them." Street kids do not trust anyone who acted kind towards them, at least that was what he knew. Though he could not remember where and how he knew that.

"And abducting them like that is better?"

"They ate right?" _Even if they did stare at them suspiciously and didn't eat, not until Ichigo and I ate first._ "Besides, I didn't do anything bad to them," he then shrugged unconcernedly. Ichigo sighed heavily even as he came beside him and ruffled his hair. Harry couldn't help but lean into the warmth his companion naturally give off.

He's like his personal heater. It's the reason he liked cuddling with the other and is comfortable with his presence.

"You need to learn basic common sense, Harry." He just hummed at that. He knew that he had been inside the cave for probably a couple of years. He hadn't counted the time he had stayed but the hints Death left him whenever he visited pretty much told him that. Also, Ichigo was pretty adamant he at least leave his cave for some time as he was apparently living there for what seemed like decades, probably even more.

Ichigo did not know and Death did not say. Not that it mattered to him really.

He doesn't like human contact, even before he died. He didn't even touch those two kids anymore even after he laid the one he had carried onto the bed immediately upon arrival and just gave them food to survive along with an invitation to come should they need anything else. But Ichigo's presence was pretty much engraved into his senses. Like Death, the other gave him a feeling of safety. It's reassuring. He only has a few people that he trusts in this new world. Ichigo, Death (who isn't even a person, more like an entity) and his family (which was now a reishi and doesn't have a physical body).

He doesn't want them out of his life.

 **. . . . .**

From then on, Harry had been going out of the cave a couple of times, of course with him following. He wasn't about to let Harry be alone in his travels when they were in this District, even he always had company in his reishi family.

The people there pretty much already knew about Ichigo beforehand as he was a constant presence, but now they knew Harry as Ichigo's reclusive yet fragile younger brother and never did anything with Harry as Ichigo pretty much rages when something does spook the other.

The kids that Harry helped and practically adopts came from number two to ten after a while. It was like Harry was taking in stray animals, but in this case, its stray kids. The only thing he hadn't done was take them to his cave and let them live there. Ichigo just lets Harry do whatever he wanted just to see that small smile on his lips while making sure there was order in District 70 so that Harry won't have to be spooked every time he visits.

Harry didn't only help the kids though. He also helped others. He didn't discriminate, he just went ahead and helped those who needed it while doing as little touching as possible. The main thing he does is healing, offering it to those who are sick without asking for any payment.

Ichigo still remembered how Harry, his still shaky little brother who shies away from other's touch commanded the bleeding gang members who were rioting because of perceived gang territories to sit or lie down so he could heal them.

"Don't butt in other's business missy. Though with your looks, you can come to my territory. I'll make sure we will treat you right."

He was furious hearing those. Sure, it wasn't the first time he ever heard others say things like that with his little brother but he won't ever calm down just because of it. Before he even managed to move however, the man suddenly went down and he saw Harry's green eyes blazing furiously.

"If you want to die, just tell me and I'll do it as painfully as possible." It was then Ichigo felt the aura Harry was releasing was similar to an enraged Death. Dark, cold and encompassing. It was no wonder really that everyone behaved suddenly and allowed him to treat them even as he scolded them viciously, his shy and skittish demeanor temporarily gone.

Harry had come a long way from being the skittish person to someone gaining a lot of confidence. Though his aversion to touch was still there. He didn't think that'd stop though as it already looked like a part of Harry's personality.

Before he knew it, District 70 now have a recognized government with Harry as the leader and him as the right hand.

A feat Ichigo didn't know could happen in this district.

 **. . . . .**

"So, there are ghosts here," Harry said one day while they both strolled around the District. Ichigo glanced at the other with a light frown.

"What ghosts?" it was Harry's turn to frown at him.

"There, he pointed at either side of him and he blinked. He looked around him but there was nothing. "Those two have always been around you. Why is that? Though the other one looked a lot like you. The only difference is your eyes."

He stopped walking and Harry looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? He could not believe what his little brother was saying. He just about described Shiro as his Hollow really do look like him, only his eyes were black with yellow pupils. No one had seen his Hollow before in this time though so he already knew that no one had told the other, even probably Death as the entity's priority isn't like any of them and so he has an idea of what Harry was talking about.

 _He can see you?_ He asked both Zangetsu and Shiro. It was only then he felt their aura loosening up a little.

 _'Apparently.'_ Zangetsu answered after a few seconds. Shiro was unnervingly silent. _'While we are your weapon, we can exist outside your mindscape and roam outside like a so-called ghost around our wielder. We are currently where he had pointed us.'_ was the only thing his zanpaktou said. It felt like there were more and he wanted to ask but since Zangetsu didn't elaborate anymore, he left it at that. For the moment.

 _So he saw you while we were talking about Aizen?_

 _'I think he did if he can really see us. Zanpaktou spirits often travels with their weilder outside their mindscape, although no one can see us but other zanpaktous.'_

 _Why didn't anyone know?_ It's a curious thing and he could not be faulted for asking even as he felt a little bad when both Shiro and Zangetsu stiffened before they relaxed as much as they could again.

 _'It is a well-guarded secret of all zanpaktous and that was one of our strictest rules. No one knows but us.'_

He was about to ask more when as he was extremely curious (he hadn't known anything about that, not even a clue) when Harry suddenly tugged his sleeve. He looked at him and just saw Harry staring at him in confused curiosity, or rather behind him. He looked at where Harry was looking and saw an intriguing sight.

A shinigami by the looks of things were right there. What's intriguing was that the other looked an awful lot like him. Only a few jarring differences could be seen.

And this shinigami was obviously looking right at him, or at them as he also looked at Harry. Then someone came onto his sight. Someone he recognized and at once, he knew who that shinigami is.

As the new person who looked to be obviously looking for something was Kukaku Shiba and the one who stopped her from roaming around more and pointedly putting her attentions to them by way of angling his head was probably Kaien Shiba, Head of the Shiba Family.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry guys, it took *counting*… nine months for me to finish this. I wasn't concentrating on my fics really. I just gave limited amount of time. Also, I didn't feel like writing anything for a loooong time.

Here it is. What do you think?

 **PS.** Anyone want to give suggestions on how the Shiba's would approach the two? What would Ichigo do? Harry? I would now be contemplating on the next scenes… hmm… again, any suggestion?


End file.
